


【主友星｜副潤弘】Crabs【A to the Z 系列】

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 友星床戲 / 髒話 / 角色死亡 / 血腥殘忍描寫有
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	【主友星｜副潤弘】Crabs【A to the Z 系列】

「你該不會是要我在這裡過夜吧？」  
「不想幹的話就退出吧，朴星和。」

金弘中拖著裝滿武器的背包從駕駛艙走出來，他把包們放在甲板上，其中一個背包被他踢到朴星和腳邊。「我們可是帶著大量違禁品非法入境，沒有五星級飯店給你住。」

朴星和揹起繫著銀色綁帶的背包，悻悻然地走到前方甲板，入夜的漆黑海面沒有什麼好看的，只有幾艘漁船的燈火在遠方漂浮；他雙手抓著欄杆，鹹苦的海風迎面打在臉上，低頭看向腳下波動的海水，他懷疑自己能否在這不安定的搖晃中入睡。說到底，自從加入這個盜獵團體後，他就沒有睡過好覺。

「好了，大家集合。」金弘中拍拍手，站到甲板的中心，其他七人聽到他的聲音，一個接一個放下手邊的工作，一齊圍繞在甲板上。  
「雖然在出航前已經給過資料……但我猜你們一個都沒看。」金弘中環視弟弟們，他們之中傳來竊笑。「這一次我們是來找一種巨型螃蟹，甘氏巨螯蟹——準確來說，是變種過後的巨螯蟹。它原本只在海底棲息，最近卻傳出在地下河流出沒，並且比一般的巨螯蟹更巨大，幾乎超過六公尺。」  
「那我們可以讓崔鍾浩和它比腕力嗎？」鄭友榮說。  
「別鬧了，哥。」崔鍾浩一臉鄙夷地看向笑鬧的鄭友榮。  
「我們不是連肉食大象的牙齒都拔過嗎？六公尺的螃蟹不算什麼。」丁潤浩看上去十分自信。  
「問題不在尺寸，是這個。」金弘中從背包拿出一本資料夾，抽出兩張照片，其中一張解析度十分模糊，像是偷偷拍攝的，但仍能隱約看見畫面中發生的事；在地下河流的岸上，五個人類的頭顱被整齊排放，一旁還有手臂、腳、軀幹的分類擺放，就像是某個強迫症患者的書架。  
「這是某個探險團的罹難現場，據可信消息來源，這是第一現場——也就是說，這是螃蟹所為。消息懷疑它們擁有足以匹敵人類的智商，並且數量龐大。」金弘中亮出另外一張照片，是人類拿著一只巨螯蟹標本。「這是甘氏巨螯蟹原本的樣子，幾乎和人類等長。我們暫時無法確定它現在突變到什麼程度。」  
「像蜘蛛一樣。」朴星和看見那異常修長的蟹腿，難掩噁心的表情。  
「事實上，它的英文就叫蜘蛛蟹。」金弘中收起照片，冷冷地回望大家變了臉的樣子。「誰叫你們不先看資料？雖然你們也沒有選擇的餘地就是了。」  
「所以，我們明天要獵捕這怪物？」姜呂尚擔憂地說。  
「他媽的，我的死亡證明書可不想被寫上『被螃蟹怪物分屍而死』。」鄭友榮抱怨。  
「冷靜點，友榮。我上次差點被喪屍犀牛撞死。」崔傘拍拍鄭友榮的肩膀。  
「難道你們以為抓幾隻普通螃蟹能賺到上千美金嗎？」金弘中皺眉。「振作起來。我們正是靠近年的不明原因變種動物在生存的，事實上就是在抓怪物沒錯。」  
「好了，大家放輕鬆吧。」丁潤浩站出來，用一如往常的笑容說。「不管什麼怪物，我們不都挺過來了嗎？這次也一樣，平常心就好。」  
「深入洞穴需要體力，各位早點休息。」說完，金弘中頭也不回地走進船艙。

甲板上的眾人陷入深海般的沉默，宋旼琦來回看看大家，猶豫地開口。「……各位，不覺得弘中哥好像有點奇怪嗎？」  
「他花了很多時間研究這個變種。」崔傘靠在欄杆上，望向遠方的海平線。「我不想嚇大家，但我覺得弘中哥似乎挺喜歡這個螃蟹的。」  
「畢竟我們從來沒遇過連智商都突變的動物。」和不安的團員相比，崔鍾浩格外冷靜。「說不定他不只要賣標本，還想養隻活的。」  
「如果他真的領養了那怪物，我馬上就會退出。」鄭友榮做出誇張的表情，但卻被丁潤浩拍了一掌後腦杓。「別亂開玩笑。」丁潤浩說。「大家還是快點去睡覺吧，明天一早就得出發了。」

解散後的團員走進船艙走廊，尋找各自的房間；雖說是非法入境，但金弘中還是靠關係弄了艘不錯的遊艇。鄭友榮跟在朴星和身後，蹦蹦跳跳地黏在面無表情的朴星和身上。「哥，怎麼了？心情不好？」  
朴星和一邊走路，一邊小心地張望四周，見大家都進了房，他脫力地靠在牆壁上，低下頭。「我不想去。」  
「……哥，我知道你不是自願加入這裡的。」鄭友榮面對朴星和站著，思考著該說些什麼。他害怕看見朴星和脆弱的樣子，但同時又慶幸能擁抱朴星和軟弱的人只有自己。「但我們不會有事的。潤浩親手砍下肉食大象的鼻子，傘一槍射穿了喪屍犀牛的腦袋，我們還殺過更多奇怪的東西。不過就是螃蟹而已。」  
「我知道。」朴星和嘆氣。「而且，不去就沒有錢了。」  
「好啦，笑一個嘛，哥。」鄭友榮抱住朴星和的腰，撒嬌地蹭著他。「至少我們睡在同一間房啊。」  
「不然你還想跟誰睡？」朴星和捧起鄭友榮笑得燦爛的臉。  
「沒有，只想跟你。」鄭友榮說著，就要親上去，朴星和躲開，抓著他的肩膀往前走。「友榮，房間——」  
「就在旁邊。」鄭友榮推開朴星和身後的門，他一面關上門，一面啃吻著朴星和乾燥的唇；鄭友榮一向主動，但朴星和始終習慣不了，他的臉頰熱起來，半推半就地被鄭友榮推倒在床上。  
「船艙的隔音好像不太好，哥要小聲一點。」鄭友榮吻濕了朴星和的脖子，在他耳邊輕聲說，讓朴星和敏感地顫了一下。  
「嗯……要早起，快點結束。」朴星和脫下鄭友榮的褲子，急著把對方摸硬。  
「好。」

—————

他們都說謊了。

鄭友榮從不乖乖聽話，朴星和希望時間永遠凍結在今晚。朴星和的恐懼融化在鄭友榮手心的愛撫裡，他說著：「哥最近為了打獵練身體了？」，朴星和光滑細緻的肌膚覆蓋著線條分明的腹肌，讓鄭友榮愛不釋手，他摸得朴星和癢，一旦掙扎就會狠狠地掐下乳頭，然後用下一個吻封住朴星和的驚叫。  
「嗚……你還不是偷偷健身了。」朴星和順著鄭友榮的手腕煽情地摸上去，壯大的二頭肌幾乎讓他無法掌握。  
「我是為了哥練的。」鄭友榮握住朴星和半勃的陰莖，笑著看哥哥在他的手技下喘氣連連。他用左手掀開朴星和的衣服，俯在他的下半身，他將中分的瀏海撥到耳後，在幫朴星和手淫的同時舔吻起他的腹部。  
「啊——！友榮，等等、嗯、」朴星和被刺激得坐起身，但又只能軟下身子扭動。  
鄭友榮的舌尖沿著肌肉線條緩慢滑動，再大幅度地舔上突起的部分，落下的髮絲輕輕搔過皮膚。「哥的身體太色了。」他又親又舔，把朴星和的肚子弄得又癢又濕黏，右手裡的陰莖開始滲出半透明的液體。「光是看著你健身，又喘又累的樣子……我就快硬了。」  
聽著鄭友榮最擅長的言語戲弄，朴星和只能嚶嚶地呻吟。「舒服嗎，哥？」他抬起眼睛問。  
「哈啊……喜歡、好喜歡……嗯啊！」朴星和夾起雙腿，不敢看鄭友榮那彷彿會吃人的雙眼，在不間斷的套弄下射精了。  
「太快了，哥。我都還沒開始操你呢。」看著香汗淋漓的朴星和，鄭友榮早就硬了，他用床邊的潤滑液隨意地擴張幾下，便迫不急待地插入。

朴星和開始頭昏腦脹。他分不清楚是海水的波動，還是激烈的性愛讓他在搖晃，股間的火熱撐開他的腸道，前列腺被反覆輾過，他的雙腳忍不住夾緊鄭友榮的腰，摀著嘴巴壓抑呻吟。  
朴星和越是努力忍耐，越是激起鄭友榮的施虐欲；他抬起朴星和的屁股，捏上其中一邊臀部，近乎暴力地揉捏，五指陷入柔軟富有彈性的臀肉裡，把白皙的皮膚都掐紅了；光是如此滿足不了鄭友榮，他低下身咬住拉扯朴星和挺立的乳頭，終於讓狹小的房裡充滿朴星和短促的抽泣。

「呀、友榮啊、嗚嗚……」  
「沒想到哥喜歡在被幹的時候被捏屁股啊。」鄭友榮粗喘著，毫不客氣地打了他的屁股一掌。「哥夾得好緊。讓你用後面高潮吧？」  
鄭友榮的欺負讓朴星和腦袋發麻，他羞於承認這一切讓他感到快感。他渴望被鄭友榮狠狠蹂躪。「啊……會、會叫出來……！」  
「我知道。」鄭友榮把棉被的一角揉成一團，塞進朴星和無法閉合的口中，然後用拇指抵住陰莖頂端，壓著朴星和的臀部重重地往下抽插。朴星和緊咬著棉被，眼淚不斷湧出，他眼睜睜地看著自己抽動的陰莖被阻止射精，後穴開始痙攣，他抱緊鄭友榮的脖子，慌亂地抓著對方的頭髮，迎來劇烈的前列腺高潮和內射。

鄭友榮趴在朴星和身上，留戀地輕吻他的臉頰，朴星和虛弱地撫摸對方凌亂的頭頂。突然，鄭友榮像是想起什麼似的坐起身，再次把朴星和的雙腳打開。  
「哥還沒用前面射。」鄭友榮說完立刻含住朴星和半硬著的陰莖，害朴星和差一點就大叫出聲，已經射過一次的陰莖還很敏感，鄭友榮不過吞吐了幾下，朴星和便顫抖著射在他嘴裡。  
「鄭友榮，你死定了。」朴星和忿忿地說。  
「我這是在幫你紓解壓力。」鄭友榮露出天真無邪的笑，卻又暗下臉來。「星和哥。」  
「怎麼了？」  
鄭友榮埋在朴星和胸口，悶悶地說。「我們都要平安回來。」  
朴星和屏住呼吸，牽起鄭友榮的手。「嗯。」

—————

太陽剛從海平面上升起，眾人就被金弘中一個一個叫醒。他們帶上裝備，偽裝成普通的探險團，成功申請進入地下洞穴，但他們要深入的是禁止進入的地帶。

他們排成一列，金弘中帶頭，丁潤浩殿後，每個人都緊緊跟在彼此身後。被封鎖的路線完全沒有人類踏足過的痕跡，越是往深處走，光線和氧氣就逐漸減少；崎嶇的路線已經消耗了不少體力，腳下要踏過凹凸不平的道路，頭上要避開向下吊著的石柱，昏暗的洞穴甚至有了越來越狹窄的趨勢。金弘中找了個安全的地方，要大家停下來休息一會兒。

「我們接近地下河流了。」金弘中檢視手中的筆記本，這裡收不到訊號，他們事先準備了紙本地圖。「可能會有需要潛水的地方，再檢查一次氧氣筒含量。」  
見大家筋疲力盡的沉默，金弘中開口。「這是前所未有的變種。黑市價格遠遠超過我們獵過的動物，如果順利的話，讓你們直接退休都不是問題。」  
「弘中哥。」崔鍾浩說。「你老實說，這種螃蟹到底有多危險？」

聽到老么幾乎是踰矩的問話，大家都停下了手邊的動作。朴星和想要制止他，金弘中伸手示意。「沒關係。」他找了個位置坐下來。「沒有事先講清楚，是我的錯。」  
他沉默半晌，低頭看著鞋子上的泥灰，所有人的視線集中在他身上。「之所以高價，是因為去獵捕的人沒有一個活著回來過。」  
「螃蟹本身的危險性不說，地下河流逃脫和救援不易，只要被它們逮到，能出去的機率幾乎是零。」  
金弘中抬起頭，冷靜地凝視臉色鐵青的眾人。「我知道這已經超過金錢利益的代價。所以從現在開始，你們可以選擇去留，無論你們想要前進還是放棄，我都會去。但是——」他站起來。「現在回頭的人，以後就不用再回來了，合約終止。這是老規矩。」  
他收拾自己的裝備，一邊說：「開始做決定吧。差不多要出發了。」  
「哥。」  
丁潤浩走到他面前，金弘中抬頭看他。「你的意思是，就算我們全都離開，你也要一個人去？」  
「沒錯。」金弘中轉過身去。「對不起。我一定要親眼看到那個生物不可。」  
丁潤浩握緊拳頭，一股從未出現在他身上的氣場包圍了緊張的現場，是憤怒。金弘中像是早已預知一切，他抓緊背包背帶，默不作聲地往前走。

「啊——真是夠了。」就在丁潤浩開口前一刻，鄭友榮大叫，他的聲音迴盪在洞穴裡，震懾了所有人，金弘中也停頓下來。「讓你一個人去那種鬼地方？哥是認真的嗎？」他撇開頭不看金弘中震驚的眼神。「哥不會射擊，又長得那麼矮，怎麼打得過怪物？」  
「你說誰長得矮——」  
「……反正都走到這裡了。」崔鍾浩插話。「我不喜歡浪費時間。」  
「我也差不多想退休了。」宋旼琦笑著說；當他發現大家都用奇怪的眼神看他時，才慌忙補充。「我是說活著退休啦！」  
「我……我需要錢。」朴星和低聲說，不免顯得心虛。  
「嗯，至少螃蟹不會用時速四十五公里向我跑來。」崔傘微笑。  
「走吧。再等下去真的會耗盡體力的。」姜呂尚說。  
「……好吧。」金弘中嘆氣，然後轉頭望向一直沒說話的丁潤浩。「潤浩呢？你要回去嗎？」  
「別再開玩笑了。」丁潤浩瞪著他，往金弘中肩膀打了一拳。「我不會丟下你一個人的。死也不會。」  
「喂，這裡真的不是告白的好地點。」鄭友榮調侃道。  
「閉嘴啦。」說完，金弘中紅著耳朵，逃跑似地快速往前走，其他人趕忙跟上。

游過了潛水區，大家狼狽地卸下沉重的氧氣罐，換上各自的武器。  
「就是這裡了。」金弘中對著眼前的河流岔路說。「按照慣例，分成兩組行動，有任何狀況就用無線電回報。」  
金弘中組的丁潤浩負責探勘路線，宋旼琦和姜呂尚帶著獵槍和標本罐，朴星和組則是鄭友榮帶頭，崔傘和崔鍾浩擔當攻擊和守衛。在分散前，金弘中說：「記得別大意了。它們和其他野獸不同，聰明的超乎人類想像。」  
「收到。」朴星和回應。他帶著弟弟們走進淺河水裡，小心翼翼地前進，崔傘和崔鍾浩手中的獵槍隨時戒備，鄭友榮握著手電筒，盡可能照亮頭燈無法覆蓋的每個角落。  
「有任何發現嗎？」朴星和問。  
「好像連半個活著的東西都沒有，真奇怪。」鄭友榮張望著。  
「以水源所在的環境來說，這不是個好消息。」崔傘說。  
「別緊張，它們要是有動靜，我們會聽到的。」崔鍾浩走在最後面，舉著獵槍，背對崔傘後退前進。  
這時無線電突然發出滋滋的聲音，把警戒狀態的四人嚇了一大跳，朴星和拿出無線電。「呼叫星和隊。我們發現了類似巢穴的東西，但沒有看見任何生物。」  
「我們這裡也是，非常安靜。」朴星和說。「弘中，我只是做個假設……你認為它們有聰明到知道我們會來這裡嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「我是指，它們就像人類一樣，早已知道敵方會襲擊，所以埋伏起來等我們。」  
「如果真是如此，它們是怎麼知道我們來了？」金弘中的聲音混雜著步行水中的聲音，在無線電中相當模糊。「螃蟹擁有聽覺，但沒有這麼敏感。」  
「如果不是依靠聽覺或視覺呢？」朴星和停下腳步，其他三人困惑地看著他。「人類不需要等敵人打到門口才開始防衛……假如人類在過去曾被攻擊，我們會記得。」  
「……朴星和，你嚇到我了，我不——等一下。」無線電的聲音斷掉了。四人頓時面面相覻。  
「他們最好是不要遇到那些蜘蛛螃蟹了。」鄭友榮說。  
「他們會躲起來的。繼續前進吧。」崔傘催促大家。

這條路彷彿永無止盡的墳場，死寂、冰冷、陰森，他們嘩啦嘩啦地踩著水前進，接著發現水平面逐漸升高了，每前進一百公尺，河水就淹高了一點，直到他們的下半身都被泡在水裡，朴星和再次停下來。  
「各位，我真的不想在怪物的巢穴裡潛水。」鄭友榮哀嘆。  
「該死，它們到底吃什麼維生？」崔鍾浩呼著寒冷的空氣，聲音罕見地不穩。  
「問問弘中哥那邊怎麼樣了。」崔傘說。朴星和對著無線電喊。「呼叫弘中隊。」  
沒有反應。朴星和再次壓住無線電。「呼叫弘中隊。」  
無線電傳來雜訊，然後是金弘中和其他人的聲音。「……這裡！過來這裡！真是瘋了……朴星和，它們數量非常多，它們……」  
「金弘中，冷靜下來，發生什麼事了？」朴星和緊握著無線電的手心開始出汗。  
「你說對了，星和，它們記得……這不可能，這些螃蟹認得人類——」  
「弘中哥！」丁潤弘的聲音硬生生地砍了進來，接著是斷斷續續的聲音，金弘中尖叫著丁潤浩的名字，然後無線電再次安靜了下來。

每個人的胸口都冰涼了起來。崔鍾浩搶過無線電。「呼叫弘中隊。」沒有回應。「呼叫弘中隊。」迴盪在空氣中的只有他們沈重的呼吸聲。「呼叫弘中隊……」  
「媽的！別再問了，我們直接去救他們。」鄭友榮激動地喊著，就要往回走，被崔傘攔住。  
「他們恐怕是走到它們的老巢了。這不是個好主意。」崔傘凝重地說。  
「他們說不定還活著，那些照片，螃蟹不是直接殺掉他們的，他們的頭部和身體都沒有外傷，是死後才被分屍的。」鄭友榮快速地說。「如果它們有記憶，有學習能力，那些該死的螃蟹正在對人類做某種實驗。」  
「等等。它們就這樣把人類的屍體留在原地。」崔鍾浩回想著照片。「它們不是為了覓食才殺掉人類的。」  
「我們回去。」朴星和插話，其他三人不可置信地看著他。「金弘中從來不那樣尖叫。不管那些怪物的目的是什麼，我們去幹掉它們。」  
朴星和的表情和語氣是前所未見的嚴肅，這或許是第一次，鄭友榮希望這是最後一次，他們看過朴星和最像大哥的時候。

四人揹著沉重的絕望往回走，他們轉進一開始金弘中隊走的岔路。朴星和每隔五分鐘就用無線電呼叫一次，但仍然沒有回應。但就在他們看到前方的河岸時，安靜的洞穴出現了某些聲音，崔傘和崔鍾浩立刻用獵槍對準地板。  
「那是什麼？」崔傘用氣音問。  
「你們聽。有人在說話。」鄭友榮說。「是他們！」  
鄭友榮快速跑向前方，另外三人也提著腳步跟上，只見道路的轉角處閃著一點光源，金弘中正坐在河岸石頭上，綁著白色綁帶的背包背對著他們。  
「弘中哥，弘中哥！」鄭友榮用手電筒照著他，衝了過去，但很快就被朴星和拉住。手電筒的燈光下，金弘中的懷裡滿是鮮紅色血跡。  
「哥……怎麼回事……？」崔鍾浩顫抖著問，金弘中卻沒有回頭，崔傘鼓起勇氣走上前看，驚覺金弘中抱著丁潤浩的上半身，下半截被某種銳利的東西切斷了，崔傘立刻別過頭。  
「……對不起，是我的錯。潤浩啊，我做錯了。哥不該帶你來這裡。」金弘中茫然地盯著丁潤浩不再眨動的雙眼，雙唇發白地喃喃自語。「對不起，哥哥對不起你……潤浩……哥不會放你一個人的，我會在這裡陪你的——」  
「弘中。」朴星和發抖的手搭上金弘中的肩膀。「快起來，這裡很危險。其他人呢？」  
金弘中慢慢地回過頭，他無神的雙眼在手電筒的照射下驚悚異常。「對不起。我們不該來這裡的。」  
朴星和正想強硬把金弘中拉起來，某個東西閃過他們眼前，他們慌張地後退，再次看向金弘中時，頭燈光下的他已經沒有了頭顱。  
「幹！是誰說它們不會殺人的？」崔傘嚇得舉起獵槍，卻沒看到任何東西，他們緊張地分散開來，不放過任何角落。  
「我沒那麼說！」鄭友榮的手電筒不停晃動。「我是說它們不是立刻殺掉的——」  
「它們在找人類的要害。」崔鍾浩壓低身體，掃視洞穴周圍。「先切掉手。先切掉腳。先砍斷身體。先砍掉頭。那不是分屍，它們是在實驗哪一種死得最快。」  
「看來它們找到了。」崔傘後退著。「我誠心建議立即撤退，這些鬼東西是真正的怪物。」  
「我不走。」朴星和喊著。「我要去找其他人。旼琦他們手上有武器，如果先被攻擊的是潤浩，他們有機會逃走。」  
「哥，你瘋了嗎？我們全部人都會死的！」崔傘大叫回去。  
「夠了，別吵了！」鄭友榮用手示意大家聚集。他們背對著彼此，緊緊地靠在一起。「聽著，我不明白，它們做得到，但它們沒有繼續襲擊我們。」  
「它們一定還有別的目的。不是覓食，還能是什麼？」崔鍾浩問。  
「可能地下洞穴也有螃蟹黑市吧，誰知道呢？」鄭友榮試圖緩和氣氛，但效果不佳。  
「算了，我們繼續前進吧。」崔傘鎮定下來。「事情已經不能再更糟了，至少我不要見死不救。」  
「他們應該還有一台無線電，但沒有回應。」崔鍾浩說。  
「可能是慌亂中弄丟了。」朴星和說。「繼續走。不管是活人還是屍體，都不會無故消失。」

—————

四人確認周遭安全後，崔傘取下金弘中和丁潤浩背包上染了血的白色和藍色綁帶，他們哀痛地和兩人做最後的道別，便離開河岸。  
他們驚恐地發現螃蟹的巢穴比想像中更大。到處都是巨大的坑洞和小洞穴，甚至發現了幾隻死骸，但此時的他們已沒有興致回收標本。崔鍾浩蹲下來，檢查起那些螃蟹死屍。  
「你在幹嘛？」鄭友榮問。  
「和它們一樣，找它們的要害。」崔鍾浩回答，他用槍托用力敲打螃蟹頭部。「瞄準頭部是最容易的，但外殼比想像中堅硬，我不確定子彈能不能穿過。它們使用兩隻螯攻擊，如果想拖慢它們的速度，也得攻擊腳才行。」  
「但腳也是細長型的，移動中不好瞄準，更何況這裡沒有光線。」崔傘用槍口抵著死屍的腳。  
「看來要是遇到它們，我們只能跑了。」鄭友榮說。  
「走吧。」朴星和淡淡地開口。

和另外一條路相反，他們腳下的河水越來越淺，空氣乾燥起來。「這不是個好徵兆。」崔鍾浩警戒地說。「我們正在接近陸地，也就是它們休息的地方。」  
語尾剛落，他們便來到一個轉角；崔傘和崔鍾浩先舉著獵槍檢查，然後用手勢示意另外兩人跟上，此時腳下已經是乾涸的石頭，他們放慢腳步，盡可能不發出任何聲音。  
走在最前面的崔傘抬頭，頭燈照亮上方的石柱，石柱上赫然吊著一個人類。「星和哥！」崔傘大喊，四人立刻聚集在一起，他們把光線聚集在那個人身上，發現那不是宋旼琦或姜呂尚。  
「這是之前來過的盜獵團，他身上揹著獵槍。」鄭友榮說。「我的天啊，他是被吊死的？」  
「照片。」朴星和突然說。  
「什麼照片？」鄭友榮問。  
「鍾浩剛才說的，先切掉手，或腳，或身體，或是頭。」朴星和的聲音哽在喉嚨裡。「總共有四個實驗，但是照片裡有五個人。」  
「……剩下那一個人被做了什麼實驗？」崔鍾浩剛說完，四周傳來爬行的聲音，堅硬、龐大、並且越來越接近——他們總算看到了怪物的真面目。比人類更加高大，足以切斷人類身體的巨螯，似蜘蛛般細長蜿蜒的腳，它們漆黑的圓眼往下凝視著四人，沉默舉起細長的前肢。  
「殺了它們！」崔傘舉起獵槍，他朝著其中一隻的頭部射擊，沒想到子彈卻被堅硬外殼彈了回來，直接射穿崔傘的頭部，他的額頭冒著白色煙硝，就在三人眼前應聲倒下。崔鍾浩反應極快，他後退到一定的距離，試著瞄準螃蟹的腳，連開了幾槍，螃蟹們密集地逃竄，但似乎一槍都沒射中，崔鍾浩還想再開槍，就被從背後抓起，另一隻螃蟹從前面爬過來，兩隻同時夾斷了他的脖子和身體。  
眼看兩人連續犧牲，朴星和拉著鄭友榮死命地往前跑，他聽到鄭友榮要他壓低身體，好幾只巨螯在他們身邊落下，幸好他們僥倖逃過；螃蟹轉身的速度不比前進快，當它們發現朴星和等人往反方向逃走時，兩人已經脫離了巨大的蟹群。

但他們並沒有時間休息。當他們跑向巢穴深處，才是來到了真正的地獄——大量的人類屍體散落在地上，大多是像照片那樣被整齊地切開某個部位，有的卻是異常的死態；鄭友榮不敢放開朴星和的手，他們牽著彼此，小心翼翼地跨越這些屍體，有的屍體上佈滿細小的洞，有的胸腔凹陷，有的皮膚嚴重擦傷，石柱上更是沒少了被吊著的屍體；更奇怪的是，屍體旁都散溢著腦漿似的物體。但這些還不是他們見過最恐怖的景象。  
「——旼琦！」  
朴星和鬆開了鄭友榮的手，跑向石頭上掉落著銀綠色綁帶的岔路，跑到底部時，他看見宋旼琦橫躺在較高的石頭上，但他已被切掉四肢。朴星和蹲在他身旁，再也止不住崩潰的眼淚，一滴一滴落在他沉睡的臉上。「旼琦……對不起……哥來晚了……」  
朴星和閉上眼睛痛哭著，再次睜開眼時，正好和宋旼琦四目相對，他嚇得大叫。「旼琦啊！」  
「哥……」宋旼琦虛弱地喊著。「快……跑——」  
「哥會帶你出去的，告訴我呂尚在哪裡？你見到他了嗎？」朴星和著急地問。  
「星和哥，它們讓我活著。」宋旼琦其中一隻眼睛落下眼淚。「它們……是……故意的……」  
「你在說什麼？」朴星和聽到自己的心臟正急速跳動。  
「呂尚、在水裡——」  
宋旼琦張著嘴，靜止了動作。朴星和慌忙地摸向他的脖子，再怎麼用力按壓也沒摸到任何跳動。他顫抖著收回手。不可以在這裡放棄。姜呂尚可能還活著，還有——「友榮！」朴星和大喊，立刻回頭跑出去，這時他聽見最不想聽見的聲音——鄭友榮的尖叫聲。

「哥、星和哥！救我，救我，哥——」  
朴星和瘋狂地在不同岔路尋找鄭友榮的聲音來源，卻只能絕望地聽著鄭友榮的聲音逐漸變小、模糊，他哭著拿出背包裡的備用手電筒，在洞穴裡奔跑著；接著他想起宋旼琦說的話，「呂尚在水裡。」

難道這裡還有別的河流？朴星和停止哭泣，急促地呼吸著，他趴下身，一邊觸摸地板、一邊用手電筒照著前行，終於找到了有水的路線，他奮力撥開河水的阻力前行，仔細檢查每個洞穴角落有沒有鄭友榮的頭燈，最後來到了路的盡頭。  
他往前踏了一步，卻感覺身體撞到了什麼東西，朴星和低頭一看，是姜呂尚的屍體漂浮在水面上。他趕緊將弟弟抱起來，姜呂尚的胸腔嚴重凹陷，凹陷形狀是長條形的。朴星和抱著他，啜泣著往眼前的河岸走去，他輕輕將他放下，把背包上的紅色綁帶取下，用力地繫在自己手腕上。

朴星和轉過身，赫然發現他在尋找的鄭友榮就在眼前。  
被倒吊著在眼前。  
朴星和踉踉蹌蹌地走進水裡，手電筒往上一照，綁住他雙腳和雙手的是他們裝備裡的繩子，鄭友榮只有頭部泡在水裡，朴星和發現他的手腕擦傷破皮。朴星和惘然地站在鄭友榮面前，他抬起在水裡的他的臉，是睜著眼的死亡。  
朴星和心痛地凝視著他，替他整理好凌亂的頭髮，他想幫他闔上眼睛，卻因為屍體僵硬無法做到；很顯然地，鄭友榮並沒有死亡很久，也許就在朴星和踏進來的前一刻才窒息。意識到這點的朴星和再也沒有眼淚可流，他也失去力氣逃跑，他將鄭友榮的臉緊緊抱在懷裡，他的弟弟還是溫熱的，明明還是像平常一樣溫暖的，卻不再說話——

「消息懷疑它們擁有足以匹敵人類的智商。」金弘中說過。  
「……剩下那一個人被做了什麼實驗？」崔鍾浩說過。  
「星和哥，它們讓我活著。它們是故意的。」宋旼琦說過。

朴星和放開手中的鄭友榮，讓他回到原本的狀態。他只有頭部在水裡，他的手腕嚴重擦傷，他是被倒吊著掙扎、活生生溺死的。朴星和聽見身後傳來水流波動的聲音，不敢回頭，他知道那些東西回來了，他終於明白這些怪物的目的——它們研究人類。它們尋找要害，接著尋找人類最痛苦的死法。天曉得它們接下來還想知道什麼？

朴星和轉過身，高上他好幾個頭的巨螯蟹的長肢環繞著他，正用好奇的黑色眼睛盯著他看。


End file.
